


A Reminder

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: Stories About Jen [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Smut, stepdad!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: Dean reminds her how much he loves her.





	A Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonGirl420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/gifts).



> Sorry it's taken me so long to update Forever, I promise I'm getting to it...eventually.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I play with them.
> 
> Do not repost my work anywhere. I will find you.

Dean tried to focus on the steady purr of the Impala’s engine to drown his nerves as he raced through the winding roads of the mountains. He grit his teeth as he fought back all the horrible thoughts running through his head, his grip on the steering wheel tightening as he maneuvered the car around a curve. His heart rate accelerated right along with the speedometer of the car, his eyes stinging as his vision clouded with unshed tears. 

Dean was panicking.

a

She hadn’t answered the phone in days. 

A thousand ideas of what could be wrong clawed at his chest like a hungry wolf, and he swallowed thickly, pushing the pedal below his boot as far down into the floorboard of the car that it would allow. 

He needed to get to her. And fast. 

It wasn’t very long in reality, but a lifetime in Dean’s mind, before Baby’s tires came to a screeching halt outside of her house, the lonely, dim porch light calling to him like a beacon in the surrounding darkness of the woods. A frown dipped his face as he noticed the rest of the house dark, and he drew his weapon before approaching the steps to the door. 

There seemed to be no sign of forced entry, the sigils lining the doorframe all intact and deeply charged. Dean twisted the handle carefully and found it unlocked, and pushed the door open so he could step inside. 

Nothing seemed out of place, even though the hunter only had the dark shadows of the house to go on. After toeing off his boots by the pile of other footwear, Dean wandered through the living room and kitchen and into the hallway, ducking his head into each of the rooms to find her children sleeping soundly. A smirk crept across his face at the sight of her son sprawled across his bed, one foot hanging off the side. 

He tiptoed silently back across the floor towards her room, cracking it slowly to avoid it creaking. As his eyes finished adjusting to the darkness, a smile spilled over his lips at the sight of her form safe and sound on her bed, her breathing even and slow as she slept. 

Her energy was off though, even he could feel it. 

He let his shirt and jeans fall to the ground quietly before he let the mattress dip with his weight, pulling the plush blanket back so he could slip in and encase her with his own warmth. Her body instantly responded, the need for bodily comfort and contact taking hold as she nuzzled her face into his chest. 

“Dean?” She whispered, confusion thick in her sleepy state of mind, “What’re you doin’ here?”

“Why haven’t you answered your phone?” He whispered back, his voice husky as his breath trailed over her face. Dean’s fingers found her face to smoothback the hair from her temple, his strong arms holding her to him tightly.

“I, uh…”She trailed off, sighing gently against his clavicle, “You were hunting, I didn’t wanna bother you.”

“It’s bad again, isn’t it?” Dean responded, squeezing her even closer, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t…”She started, but was softly shushed by Dean’s lips finding hers.

“You never bother me, sweetheart.” Dean cooed once he pulled away from her mouth, “I’m always here.”

“I’m sorry,” She replied, sighing again. Dean could feel the wetness leaking down her face and to her neck, the damn finally breaking as he cradled her, gently rocking them back and forth the best he could. Her fingers gripped his back tightly as he held her to his chest, her frame shaking as she let all her emotions out. 

“There, feel better?” The hunter smirked once she was all cried out, his fingertips trailing languid down the sides of her arms. 

Sighing into him again, she nodded her head, sniffling quietly, “Thank you, Dean.”

“Anytime, baby girl,” He promised, kissing her forehead gently before giving her another squeeze, “You need to talk to me when it starts getting like that. I would have been here sooner.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” She apologized again. She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by Deans lips, the soft pillows pressed against her own in a more hungrier fashion then before. 

“Stop saying that,” He growled lowly, rolling them so he was hovering on top of her between her legs, “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for, Jenny. It’s my  _ job _ to be here for you.” 

Instead of waiting on her response, he dipped his head between the junction of her shoulder and neck, his teeth finding the soft flesh there easy to bite down on. The gasp that came from her in reply had him rolling his hips into her, the thin cotton of his boxers doing little to hide his growing need for her. 

“Do I need to remind you how much I love you?” He rasped after licking the reddening mark, his breath hot and heady as he lapped his way back up to her lips. He nipped at the plumpness of her bottom lip, receiving another gasp in return as her own hips undulating off the bed to grind against him. 

“Dean,” She whimpered, her fingers finding his back again to leave pretty crescent moons in his flesh, “Please.”

“I got you,” He breathed, lifting himself up to his sit on his calves so he could make work of her clothes. Once she was naked before him, the dim light of the moon shining through the window made Dean bite his lip as he contained himself from simply ravishing her. 

“Look at you, princess.” He rasped, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he gazed up on her lovingly. Her natural instinct was to shy away from his stare, her thighs moving to close as her hands went to cover herself, but one look from the hunter had her stopping short. 

“Good girl,” He praised, prying her legs apart once more so he could slot himself back between them, “Don’t hide from me.” 

“Why ...Why do you…?” She started to say, but Dean shushed her again with a finger to her lips.

“Don’t finish that question.” He warned, letting his finger guide a line down her throat to the valley between her heavy breasts. 

“You know all the reasons why I love you.” Dean started, the thick husk in his voice driving her crazy as he drew a heart on her chest with his finger. He let the digit teasing her drag itself to the left to her nipple, circling the nub until it reached its peak, before smoothing transitioning to the right side and repeating the motion. 

Her lips quivered as she whimpered for him again, her back arching as the man leaned over her once more, his hot, wet mouth enveloping the tight pink nub, teeth grazing and nipping gently as he did so. 

“Fuck,” She gasped, her hands shooting out to the back of his head and neck, “Fuck, Dean.” 

“Mmmm,” The hunter hummed, taking pride in the way he could unravel her. His tongue twirled and his teeth assaulted as his palms came together on either side of her, pushing her tits together so he could easily switch back and forth between both nipples. He pulled his mouth away finally with a loud  _ pop _ , earning him a mewl from the woman already writhing beneath him. 

“You have the best fucking tits in the world, darlin’,” He drawled before returning his lips to her flesh, snaking further and further south. The soft, wet muscle in his mouth dipped into her belly button as Dean ran his rough, calloused palms over the scars he knew she hated there, until his large hands gripped her hips, his fingernails biting into the soft, pliable flesh.

“So soft,” he murmured as he continued his ministrations, his teeth finding purchase and leaving a sharp, stinging bruise that enticed a hiss from her lips. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she scratched at his scalp, “So fucking gorgeous.” 

A shaky breath left her body as he hovered over her core, a low, deep, vibrating growl leaving Dean as he dipped his tongue lazily through the crease of her folds. Another whimper passed through her, urging him on and bringing a wicked smirk to Dean’s face. 

“Smell so good, baby girl. Taste even better,” He promised before his fingers found her folds, peeling back the wet layers before his tongue found the hidden pearl of nerves. 

Electricity shot through her bloodstream upon contact, her body sent into overdrive as he worked her over. He threw her thick thighs over his strong shoulders as he devoured her, his mouth licking and lapping their assault as Dean let a thick digit enter her slowly. 

The long, drawn out cry that erupted from her had the strong-willed hunter’s jaw ticking as he steadied his control, his resolve always wavering when it came to the noises he could get her to make for him.

“That’s my girl,” Dean praised as he separated his mouth from her, watching in the pale moonlight as his finger dissapeared into the moist, pink flesh of her sex. He added another just to watch her squirm, the muscles inside of her threatening to clamp down on him at any moment as he twisted his hand. 

Just before he knew she was about to come, Dean pulled his hand away so he could hear her whimper in frustration. He loved that sound, but there was one sound he loved even more. 

“Knees,” He growled, giving her thigh a smack that while soft, still echoed through the room. She scrambled to her hands and knees, her back arching to present himself for her just the way he liked. 

“Fuck, Jen,” Dean groaned as his fingertips trailed over her slit before a louder, more firm  _ crack _ sounded, the stinging pain coaxing a deep moan from her throat, “Love your pussy.”

“Dean, please, fuck me.” She begged, looking over her shoulder at him through her hair, “I need you.”

“You got me, baby,” He urged, his bruising fingers finding her hips again before swiftly entering her in one deep plunge, his body curling over her back, “You got all of me.”   
  


“Fuck,” she gasped at he sudden fullness, her hips automatically bucking back to meet his thrust, “Yes.”

Dean instantly set a brutal pace, wanting her to feel every inch of him inside her, wanting her to know that she took him apart just as much as he did her. His throaty, raspy moans and grunts pushed her closer and closer back to the edge, the strong muscles of her pussy fluttering involuntarily as she felt the first pinpricks of her orgasm arriving.

“Fuck, Dean, I’m gonna-” She whimpered, her arms collapsing. She fell forward, allowing her back to arch and give the hunter behind her even more access to her deepest parts. 

“Yeah you are, princess. Let go for me, Jen.” He growled, pulling one of her arms behind her back to hold her in place as he fucked into her even harder than before, his throbbing cock threatening to split her at the seams, “Come for me baby, so I can for you.”

“Yes, Dean. Fuck, please come.” She begged, eyes rolling again as her body began to quake under him. 

The shudder that ran through Dean as her body tightened and released rhythmically was enough to set him off, and he shoved into her one final time before spilling himself inside her. Ecstasy shot through both of them, loud, satisfied moans and trembles leaving them as they came down from their highs. Dean collapsed on top of her, his sweaty chest pressed firmly against her back as they caught their breath. 

“You’re squishing me, Dean,” She huffed after a few moments, feeling the chuckle of a reply from the man on top of her.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he grinned as he rolled off, pulling her tightly against his chest before pulling the blankets up around them. 

“Thank you,” She said after a few moments, smiling up at him as he tucked one of her curls behind her ear.

“For the sex? Baby, you don’t have to thank me for that.” He teased, earning him a snort.

“No, for knowing I needed you here, asshole.” She rolled her eyes, smirking. 

“I always know, although I would have been here faster if you’d have answered the phone.” he replied back matter-of-factly.

“I promise to work on that.” She promised, sighing as she nuzzled into his chest again. 

“You wanna try and get some sleep?” Dean asked, his gaze moving to where light was starting to peek through the curtains.

“If we can, yeah, before the kids get up and-” She started to say, but was interrupted by her bedroom door slamming open and her twin daughters bursting through.

“Mom! Dean’s here!” They both screeched in unison before turning around and seeing him, their eyes widening and smiles splitting their faces instantly, “DEAN!”   
  


“Hey kiddos! How are my favorite girls doing?” He laughed as they jumped on him, their arms wrapping around his neck and squeezing, “I missed you two! Where’s your brother?”

“Oh God, Liam! You were right! Dean IS here!” Caitlyn yelled as the two ran out of the room, their footsteps sounding through the house.

“I guess sleep is out of the question,” He chuckled, shaking his head as he dragged the blanket out of bed with him to close the door so he could find his clothes, “Breakfast? I know you got pork roll.”

Jen smiled up at the man she loved, at the man who loved her, and chuckled, “I swear, you and fucking food, Winchester.” 


End file.
